powersystemfandomcom-20200214-history
마이크로그리드 최적화 계획
개 요 최근 증가하는 전력수요에 대한 전력설비 증강에 어려움이 있고, 화석연료 수급 및 가격 불안정성은 전력산업이 직면한 문제이다. 그에 따른 대안으로 신재생에너지를 분산형전원으로 활용하는 방법이 대두되고 있지만, 발전출력이 예측되지 않는 특성을 갖고 있어 안정적인 계통운영에는 큰 장애요소이다. 이를 극복하기 위해 MG 기술이 계통계획 및 운영에 반영할 필요가 있다. 금번 프로젝트를 준비하며 다양한 MG 해외사례를 조사하며 알게 된 것은 MG의 목적, 지역, 부하특성에 따라 여러형태의 구조를 갖고 있다는 것이다. 세부적인 발전원의 구성 및 배치, 운전방법에 대해서는 모두 다루기는 어렵지만 크게 3가지 형태로 분류하여 각각의 타입에 맞는 최적화 계획에 대해 소개하려고 한다. 여기서 최적화라는 것은 가장 경제적(초기투자비 및 운전비용 최소화)으로 연계된 신재생에너지원과 기 발전원의 이용률을 극대화하하는 접근 방식으로 이해하면 되겠다. 물론 앞에서 언급한 항목은 기본적인 고려사항이 되겠고, 적용개소에 따라 환경오염, 열에너지 수급도 고려될 수 있다. 본 론 1. MG의 장점 MG는 에너지 손실 감소, 송전망 운영비용, 에너지 공급실패 리스크 항목에서 기존 중앙집중형 발전형태 보다 편익이 있다. 또한 day-ahead and balancing market 참여, 단독운전을 통한 계통 지원, 전압 품질 개선의 특징이 있다. 2. MG의 구조 MG는 목적, 지역, 부하특성에 따라 여러형태의 설치 구조를 갖고 있다. ◯ 해외사례 - 우측 목적이외에도 발전 비용 절감, 송변전설비 투자지연, 에너지 공급원 다양화, 고립지역의 전력공급 등이 있음 ◯ MG의 최적화 운전을 위해서는 구축 목적과 환경분석을 통한 DER(Distributed Energy Resources) 선정과 용량 비율, 위치선정 등의 검토가 선행되어야 Optimal Planning의 의미를 갖을 수 있다. 3. MG의 Optimal Planning 절차 (1) MG 구축 목적 정립 (2) 사이트 부하 및 환경분석을 통한 DER 선정 (3) 전력계통 분리시 독립적으로 전력수급이 가능하도록 DER 최적비율 도출(Controllable DER, Unontrollable DER, Storage 용량비율 결정) (4) 경제성에 근거한 각DER의 최적 용량 산정 (5) MG 내 DER 최적위치 선정 3-1 MG 구축 목적 정립 3-1-1 계통 독립형 MG (Stand alone mode) 지리적 한계로 배전망 구축이 어려운 원거리 지역 또는 고립된 섬 지역은 디젤엔진으로 발전원 사용하나, 저신뢰도, 높은 운영 및 유지보수 비용, 환경 오염 등의 문제점이 있다. 대부분 발전원은 디젤 발전기로 편중되어 있어 전원 다양화 및 친환경 측면에서 신재생 에너지원으로 발전원을 다양화할 필요가 있다. 따라서 신재생 에너지원, 에너지저장장치, 디젤발전기의 최적용량 조합 도출해야 한다. 신재생에너지원으로는 지역 환경 특성에 맞는 종류가 사용되어야 하고, 기존에 사용되어 온 디젤발전기는 여전히 주발전원으로 구성될 것이다. 고립 계통의 부하특성은 기저부하가 매우 작어 최대부하와 최소부하의 차이가 매우 크므로 에너지저장장치도 반드시 필요하다. MG 내에서 모든 수급 밸런스를 유지해야하므로 Unit Commitment를 고려한 제어가능 발전원을 다양화해야 한다. 섬과 같은 고립된 계통은 부하가 산재되어 있고 산업시설이 거의 없어, Power Balancing이 중요하므로 열은 고려하지 않은 전력공급만이 대상이 될 것이다. Kythnos island in Greece, Dangan island in Zhuhai 지역에서 환경에 맞는 발전원 및 ESS를 구성하여 Stand alone MG를 운영중이나, 최적의 운전계획 수립은 현재 불가한 상태이다. 3-1-2 계통연계형 MG (grid-connected / islanding mode) grid-connected mode 에서는 메인 전력계통에서 전압과 주파수를 제어하므로 경제적 기준만 고려하여 유,무효 전력을 출력만 하면 가능하나, islanding mode에서는 전압과 주파수 안정성을 유지하기 위해 분산형전원을 제어해야 한다. 또한 계통 연계시에는 분산형전원을 감시 제어하여 계통 운용 불안요소를 최소화할 필요가 있으며, 계통 이상시 분산형전원을 활용하여 자체적으로 전력수급이 가능하다록 하거나, 정전 지역을 최소화하는데 첫 번째 목적이 있다. 그래서 분산형전원과 부하를 Clusting하여 마이크로그리드화 해야한다. 3-1-3 신규부하 지역 MG 변전소 등 전력설비 신설이 필요한 경우, MG를 통해 전력설비 확충없이 에너지 공급이 가능할 수 있다. 이경우에는 전기와 열을 함께 공급하는 시스템으로 구성하는 것이 경제적 이점이 기대될 수 있다. 대형 열병합발전기, 연료전지, 소규모 신재생에너지원의 구성 형태를 보일 수 있다. 3-2 MG 계획방안 3-2-1 계통 독립형 MG ◯ DER 최적구성 용량 도출(technical Optimization) 신재생에너지원으로 안정적 전력공급과 일정 예비력을 확보하기 위해서는 디젤발전기 같은 Controllable DER 최소 필요량, 신재생에너지원 같은 Uncontrollable DER의 최대수용 가능량, 부하특성을 고려한 에너지저장장치 최소량이 경제성이 고려되어 산출되면 된다. ◯ DER 최적배치(Optimal Placement) 섬과 같이 비교적 큰 규모에 부하가 넓게 산재된 계통에서는 DER의 최적배치도 매우 중요하다. 그래야지 적정 전압과 주파수를 유지할 수 있으며 손실을 최소화할 수 있기 때문이다. 3-2-1-1 계통 독립형 MG 운전 Stand alone MG은 변수(신재생원의 간헐적 발전, 발전원간 유연한 결합, 다양한 전력공급 신뢰도의 요구 수준 등)가 너무 많아, 모델링 하거나 계산이 어렵다. 또한 Stand alone MG는 종합적인 에너지 수요와 신재생에너지의 장기간 예측값이 적용되어, 계획기간이 10~20년 소요된다. 이것도 불안전한 외적변수(날씨, 화석에너지 가격 변동, 투자비 감소 등)로 오차가 크다. 현재 Stand alone MG는 에너지 효율과 활용도는 높아졌지만, 특별한 동작 mode와 다양한 시스템 결합 계획으로 시스템 안정성을 보장받기 위한 운전 전략이 요구된다. ◯ 분산형전원 제어는 3가지로 분류(constant power control, droop control and constant voltage /constant frequency control) ◯ MG의 제어는 주종제어(master-slave control)와 등가제어(equivalence control)로 분류되고, Stand alone MG에서는 주종제어가 더 많이 적용된다. - 주종제어(master-slave control)방식 : 조절가능한 발전기(디젤, 가스터빈, 바이오매스 발전기)들은 전압과 주파수 제어용으로 배치하고, 타분산형전원들은 일정출력을 내기 위해 제어 - MG 내 조절가능한 발전기들은 플러그 앤 플레이 등가제어 방식으로 실시간 통신 없이 유효·무효 전류를 균등분배가 가능하여 전력공급 신뢰도가 개선된다. - 분산형전원으로 동기발전기가 동작할 때는 본래 내재된 droop 특성으로 균등제어가 쉽게 가능해서, 많은 전문가들이 동기발전기를 제한하는 형태의 droop제어 시뮬레이션을 시도했다. - 그러나 droop제어의 가장 어려운 점은 전압, 주파수 모두 steady state error가 발생한다는 것이다. 3-2-2 계통 연계형 MG ◯ 분산형전원 & 부하 Clusting - 계통 신뢰도 평가 전력회사에서 관리하고 있는 시스템 내 배전DB(계통구성 정보, 구가부하, 호수, 분산형전원 연계정보)를 활용하여 해당 배전계통의 신뢰도 평가 및 각 구간별 정전비용을 산출한다. - MG 후보군 도출 배전계통에 연계중인 분산형전원 종류 및 용량, 인근 부하 정보를 바탕으로 MG 후보군을 도출한다. 3-2-3 신규부하 지역 MG - 경제급전 전력계통의 경제급전 문제는 최소의 비용으로 발전기 출력값을 결정함으로써 계통의 전기적인 부하수요를 만족시키는 문제이다. MG 시스템에서는 다음과 같은 점을 추가적으로 고려해야 한다는 점에서 일반적인 경제급전 문제와 다르다. · 열부하 수급 조건 · 잉여전력 판매 조건 · 부족전력 구매 조건 해당 지역의 열수요 패턴분석을 통한 열수요 곡선을 이용하여 열수요를 만족시키는 최적운전 및 회수열을 고려한 발전기 출력, 그리고 전기수요를 만족시키기 위한 발전기 출력을 동시에 고려하여 결정하는 경제급전 문제로 정식화할 수 있다. 이때 대상이 되는 발전기는 가스터빈, 가스엔진, 연료전지 등의 발전기가 되며 열부하를 고려하기 위해 보일러 특성이 포함되어야 한다. 일반적으로 열병합 발전은 경제성을 고려하여 열추종 운전모드로 운전하게 되므로 이때, 발생될 수 있는 발전전력의 잉여분의 판매조건 및 부족분의 구매조건을 함께 고려해야 한다. 3-3 각 MG 후보군에 대한 경제성 평가 MG 구축을 위한 추가적인 분산형전원을 포함한 설비 비용과 기존 배전계통을 MG화 함으로써 얻을 수 있는 이득을 경제적 관점에서 분석한다. ◯ MG 구축에 따른 이익(Benefits) 고객은 정전회피 비용의 편익이 발생하고, 기존 분산형전원은 단독운전방지 기능 등으로 발생했던 발전불가한 경우가 해소되어 무발전회피 수익이 발생한다. 신규 분산형전원의 경우는 발전전력 판매에 따른 이익이 발생하며, 배전망 기업은 고객과 발전사업자의 정전회피와 무발전회피에 따른 요금징수가 가능한 수익이 발생한다. ◯ MG 구축에 따른 비용(Cost) 신규 분산형전원 및 에너지저장장치 설치비와 배전망 보강을 위한 설비투자비가 발생한다. 또한 늘어난 설비만큼 유지보수 비용이 증가한다. 3-3-1 경제성 평가 Tool 사례 DER-CAM(Customer Adoption Model) 500kW 아하의 소규모 전원에 맞추어 개발되어 해당 지역의 열과 전력 수요를 만족시키는 가장 경제적인 DER 설비조합 및 기설치 설비들의 이상적인 운영스케쥴 도출, 자금회수 기간(Payback period), 순현가 분석(NPV) 및 민감도 분석 등의 수행이 가능하다. GAMS(General Algebraic Modeling System)을 이용하며 최적화 수리기법으로서 MILP(Mixed Integer Linear Program)를 적용, 특정지역의 연간 에너지 비용을 최소화한다. ◯ 경제성 평가방법 시나리오1 Base Case or 'Business as Usual' Case 전력과 가스를 유틸리티로부터 구매하는 경우를 의미하며, 지역 요금과 해당지역의 에너지 비용(특정 시간에 따라 부여되는 에너지 요금, 난방 및 전력의 연료비용 등)에 대한 이해도를 높인다. 시나리오2 Unlimited installation 해당 지역의 에너지 부하를 최소 에너지 비용으로 만족시키기 위한 DER 조합을 도출할 경우, DER 전원 종류 및 용량 수준에 있어서 제약이 없는 경우를 의미하며, DER-CAM에 제공되는 DER에 대한 정보를 모두 이용할 수 있다는 의미에서 수학적 최족 조합이다. 시나리오3 Unlimited installation of technology type selected at site 이미 설치된 DER 전원은 해당 사이트에서 설비 증설을 하지 못하도록 제한을 둔다. 따라서 DER 설비증설이 발생하지 않거나 특정 DER은 증설되지 않을 수도 있다. 시나리오4 Forcing purchase of selected technology at site 선정된 DER 설비들의 증설만 가능하도록 허용하는 시나리오로서 선정된 DER은 반드시 설비증서리 발생하도록 한다. 이는 특정 DER 운영비와 설치비에 대한 정보를 얻기 위해서 제안되었으며, 증설 가능한 용량에는 제약이 없다. 시나리오5 Forcing purchase of selected technology and set operating level 실제 해당지역에 결정된 발전기의 대수, 동일 용량의 요구함에도 불구하고 시나리오4와 유사하다. 이는 해당지역의 사례연구에 따라 시스템 운영비와 설치비에 있어서 가장 정확한 정보를 제공할 것이다. 시나리오6 Forcing same technology, capacity, and set operating level 시나리오5에서 용량과 DER 종류를 선정한 시나리오로서, 특정 출력에서 DER 설비들이 운용되록 한다. ◯ 경제성 평가결과 - 에너지비용 계산으로서 프로젝트가 수행된 해당 지역의 기존 전력 및 가스사용에 따른 에너지 비용과 DER-CAM의 운영시나리오 중, DER 설치가 없는 시나리오1과 비교한다. - DER-CAM의 운영 시나리오 5에 의해 해당지역에 증설 가능한 DER 설비 및 소요되는 연간비용을 예상하여 소비자 에너지 분석으로부터 예상되는 비용, DER 시스템의 실제 운영비를 비교하는 방법을 통해 프로젝트의 연간 이익을 계산한다. - DER-CAM의 운영시나리오 2를 통해 도출된 DER 조합과 실제 푸로젝트가 수행된 지역의 실제 DER 설비들을 비교함으로써 프로젝트가 최적으로 수행되었는지 점검한다. 사례 ◯ MG 시장에 의한 auction model이 아닌 게임 이론에 근거를 둔 multiagent system을 적용(auction model과 반대로 시행)했다. 변수는 전력, 열에너지 수요와 분산형전원 발전량이 되겠다. 이 지역은 분산형전원 발전을 전력으로만 사용하는 것이 아니라 열에너지 형태로도 사용을 한다. ◯ MG에서 최적화 운전은 분산형전원의 적절한 분산 발전 스케쥴링 전략 ◯ multi-objective nonlinear scheduling problem - 이 식에서는 비용과 배출량을 모두 최소화하는 2개의 산식 수립 - 제약조건은 전력 에너지와 열 에너지의 밸런스, 전압 제한치, 전류 제한치 ○ 1단계데이터 파악 : 전력에너지& 열에너지 수요, 인구 크기, 최대 계산 회수의 정보 파악 ○ 2단계준비1 : 인구치 초기화 & 염색체 길이와 분산형전원별 최적발전량 변수 수량 일치 ○ 3단계준비2 : 페널티 비용영역에 해당하는 산출값들은 제외하며 제약조건 확인 ○ 4단계준비3 : 초기 인구치에 대한 적합성 함수 평가 ○ 4가지 경우로 나누어 MG에서 테스트 (사례1) 전력&열 수요를 분산형전원 발전없이 전력계통과 보일러를 통한 충족 (사례2) 비용최소화를 위해 분산형전원만 발전하여 충족시키는 스케쥴 (사례3) 가스배출량 최소화를 위해 분산형전원만 발전하여 충족키는 스케쥴 (사례4) 비용&가스배출량 감소 절충안을 위해 분산형전원만 발전하여 충족키는 스케쥴 - 사례4가 가장 효율적인 방법임을 확인 ○ 분산형전원 발전으로 전력과 열에너지 수요를 충족시키고, 2개의 목표치를 모두 반영하여 day-ahead market 참여시 적합한 방법임(운영비용과 가스 배출량 감소를 통한 경제적이고 친환경적인 방법) 결론 MG는 분산형전원의 장점을 부각시킨 계통으로서 운영을 위해서는 분산형전원의 단점과 계통운영 시스템 등의 보완이 필요하다. 따라서 어떠한 목적으로 MG를 구축하느냐에 따라 구성형태는 상이하다. 각각의 여건에 부합하고 경제성을 고려한 MG 최적화 계획이 존재한다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 참 조 Optimal Planned Scheduling of Distributed Generators in Microgrids A Summary of Optimal Methods for the Planning of Stand-alone Microgrid System Development of Energy Management System for Microgrid Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.